Breakdown
by TeamLouis
Summary: " -Je ne peux plus le faire, murmura-t-il. Il pensa que Louis ne l'avait pas entendu, et c'était très bien, il préférait que Louis ne lui dise que tout passerait. Son souffle resta dans sa gorge quand il sentit des lèvres bouger contre son cou. -Je sais. " #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Words :** 6645

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes.

**Note : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

…

Le corps de Louis était quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous remarqué à un moment ou un autre. Que ce soit parce que Louis attirait l'attention sur lui-même ou bien leurs yeux qui étaient braqués spontanément sur lui. Louis aimait paraître bien, et si tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec le fait qu'il était bien habillé (même s'ils lui promettaient qu'il était fantastique), aucun d'entre eux n'étaient pas autorisé à paraître bien.

Il décoiffait d'abord les cheveux d'Harry. Et puis il froissait la chemise de Liam alors que celui-ci essayait de lui rendre la pareille. Et il salissait les chaussures de Niall, parce que ses chaussures étaient le seul article de sa garde-robe dont il se préoccupait. Curieusement, il laissait généralement Zayn tranquille, probablement parce que quiconque osait le toucher risquait de perdre une main.

Ce n'est pas que ça importait vraiment, parce que les fans les aimaient toujours. Plus les cheveux d'Harry étaient décoiffés, plus les filles criaient, Liam portait une veste sur sa chemise froissée, tout le monde semblait heureux, et personne ne prêtait attention aux chaussures de Niall de toute façon. Seul Niall se préoccupait du maquillage rose enduit sur le bout de ses baskets blanches autrefois immaculées. Et Louis. Louis pouvait portait un sac plastique comme vêtement et avoir toujours fière allure, donc Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en inquiétait de toute façon. Louis semblait juste penser qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de mal.

« -Il est trop serré ? demanda Louis à Harry. »

Ils étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel, se préparant à aller au studio, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire de la journée, alors l'apparence de Louis devait être faible sur la liste de priorités. Sauf que ce n'était jamais en bas de la liste avec lui, donc ce n'était pas du tout inattendu quand Louis se tourna, en face d'Harry, tenant sa chemise un peu de au-dessus de ses hanches et tournant d'un côté à l'autre pour montrer le slim qu'il portait.

« -Je ne penserai pas une telle chose, répondit Harry.

-Mais il est trop serré ? Mon cul est vraiment gros là-dedans, non ? »

Louis n'était pas modeste, loin de là, mais il avait cette boule d'insécurité qui s'étendait en lui, et qui rendait tout le monde fou, parce que Louis savait qu'il était beau, il savait qu'il était magnifique, mais il y avait une partie de lui qui avait toujours besoin qu'on lui dise.

« -Ton cul est fantastique. Je veux en prendre une bouchée, dit Harry, se penchant pour l'attraper. »

Louis le fusilla du regard et se recula loin, faisant rire Harry à l'indignation pure sur son visage.

« -Je suis bien, donc ? »

Louis se tortilla, remettant correctement sa chemise, la tirant sur le haut pour couvrir la courbe de ses fesses. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont le tissu s'accrocher sur sa poitrine, son ventre, et il savait qu'il le lorgnait, mais Louis ne faisait pas attention à lui de toute façon, alors il s'autorisa à s'adonner à une observation obscène de tout le corps de Louis.

« -Tu es beau, dit Harry tranquillement, pas du tout surpris que sa voix sonne rugueuse dans sa gorge, comme s'il avait trop chanté, mais s'il n'avait pas encore enregistré une seule note. »

Louis sourit, ce sourire arrogant et sûr quand il croyait complètement Harry, il savait qu'Harry pensait vraiment qu'il était beau.

« -Garde ton pantalon, Styles.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je peux, avec toi comme ça, taquina Harry. »

Le sourire de Louis s'élargit encore plus, pas forcé pour le moindre, et il avait cette lueur malicieuse naturelle dans les yeux.

« -Tu as du mal à résister, dit Louis, ses mains glissant sur ses hanches. Toutes les femmes en veulent un morceau.

-C'est vraiment dommage pour elles que tu sois… »

Il s'arrêta avant que le _mien_ glisse de sa bouche. Louis le remarqua et lui donna un regard curieux.

« -Pris, termina Harry sans conviction, donnant à Louis un sourire contraint.

-Oui, c'est tragique. On peut regarder, mais on ne peut pas toucher. »

_Je sais_, pensa lamentablement Harry.

….

« -Je deviens gros, pleura pratiquement Louis quand il se jeta de façon spectaculaire sur le lit d'Harry.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry, confus, son regard déviant de son ordinateur portable à son ami affalé à côté de lui.

-Mon ventre est ridicule, Hazza, pourquoi tu ne m'emmènes pas à la salle de gym ? Vide les bouteilles d'alcool et jette tout le chocolat, on va faire un régime. »

Harry le regarda, abasourdi.

« -Quoi ? »

Louis geignit et se mit à genoux, se rapprochant d'Harry. Il releva son T-shirt sur son torse, et le tint avec son menton, ressortant exagérément son ventre. Harry déglutit et essaya de ne pas fixer l'étendue de la taille de Louis, la fine ligne de poils bruns qui trainait de son nombril jusque sous la ceinture de son jogging. Il ne portait pas de caleçon, Harry pouvait le deviner à la façon dont le jogging tombait sur sa taille, sans rien pour camoufler la peau de ses hanches. Harry déplaça son ordinateur loin de ses genoux et déglutit, attendant de Louis, juste… Qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Pour détourner son regard loin de l'image franchement pornographique qui s'offrait devant lui.

« -Regarde ! C'est comme si j'étais sur le point d'accoucher, pleura Louis, serrant le peu de peau supplémentaire autour de son ventre. »

Harry rit, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre à ce stade. Il voulait allonger Louis sur son lit et lui montrer à quel point il appréciait son petit corps chaud, mais ce n'était guère une option. Il se rappelait trop souvent cette chose stupide _on peut regarder mais on ne peut pas toucher_. Il souhaitait que Louis ne garde pas ses mains pour lui-même. Il voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose sans penser aux cuisses de Louis, à ses fesses, ou à son ventre, ses bras ridicules.

« -Tu es superbe, marmonna-t-il. »

Louis émit un cri rauque d'offense, et Harry rit. Au moins, il laissa finalement tomber son T-shirt en place.

« -Waouh, convaincant. Vraiment convaincant. Je me sens tellement mieux dans ma peau, maintenant, grogna Louis, sa voix s'élevant comme toujours lorsqu'il était fâché, contrarié, ou bouleversé. »

Louis était toujours bruyant, vraiment. Harry ne savait jamais quand il exagérait ou quand il était sincère. Basé sur l'expression sur le visage de Louis, son offense n'était pas du tout artificiel.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. Viens t'asseoir avec moi et regardons ce film, d'accord ? dit Harry, tapotant l'espace à côté de lui. »

C'était un film terrible, et il avait raté une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Il voulait juste que Louis arrête de parler de son corps, pour qu'Harry arrête d'y penser.

« -Tu penses que je suis gros, dit Louis. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et saisit le T-shirt de Louis, le tirant vers lui. Louis perdit l'équilibre et tomba à moitié sur Harry. L'ordinateur tomba presque, et mais ça valait le coup d'avoir Louis contre sa poitrine. Harry serra son bras autour de ses épaules, son visage niché dans le haut de la tête de Louis.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu es gros. Je pense que tu es parfait, et tu sais que c'est vrai, marmonna Harry dans ses cheveux, les embrassant avant de l'étreindre plus près. »

Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Louis contre son cou et il déplaça sa main sur le dos de Louis, tandis que celui-ci se releva un peu pour toucher la joue d'Harry avec son nez.

« -Mais je devrais faire un peu plus de sport. »

Harry maintint son bras autour du dos de Louis, la main enroulée sur ses côtes, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la petite courbe de son ventre.

« -Je voudrais lécher chaque centimètre de ton corps et profiter de chaque seconde de ce moment. »

Il put le voir sourire du coin de l'œil, et serra sa main sur la hanche de Louis une fois, en regardant la langue de Louis sortir pour lécher ses lèvres.

« -Merci, murmura à peine Louis. »

Harry n'eut pas une chance de réagir que Louis tira l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, en disant.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu regardes encore ? Je ne regarde pas ça. »

…

Harry se réveilla avec un geignement, bougeant sous la pression sur son épaule.

« -Harry, je vais courir, murmura quelqu'un près de son oreille.

Il grogna et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, bloquant la lumière qui rentrait par les fenêtres. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se réveiller, il le sentait.

« -Harry, répéta Louis, secouant à nouveau l'épaule d'Harry.

-Très bien, dit Harry à haute voix, l'irritation du début de matinée, grincheux pour aucune raison, si ce n'est juste dormir.

-Tu viens avec moi ? demanda Louis, la voix sonnant d'espoir, avec un petit côté _je-sais-que-je-vais-t'avoir_ qui énerva Harry au plus haut point.

-De toute évidence non, puisque je dors, répondit Harry avec humeur. Va-t'en, ajouta-t-il, se dégageant de la main de Louis qui était encore sur son épaule.

-Je vais courir plus longtemps si tu es avec moi.

-Fais attention à toi. Tu peux partir maintenant.

-Harry, s'il te plait, supplia Louis. Et si je suis agressé alors que je cours ? Comment vas-tu te pardonner si quelque chose m'arrive parce que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? »

Harry tourna la tête pour dévisager Louis, regrettant immédiatement son geste quand le soleil l'aveugla. Quand il s'adapta suffisamment à la luminosité pour le voir, il trouva un Louis baigné de soleil et habillé de la tête aux pieds de vêtements tellement serrés qu'Harry pensa pouvoir compter les poils sur la poitrine de Louis.

« -C'est quoi ces merde que tu portes ? geignit-il.

-Des vêtements pour courir. Allez, debout. Je veux y aller maintenant et tu es déjà en train de me ralentir. »

C'était inutile, vraiment. Lutter. Si Louis voulait quelque chose, il l'avait, et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pris la peine d'essayer de résister. Le problème, c'est qu'il était un peu nu, et les cuisses de Louis étaient un peu trop près de son visage, c'était le matin et il était probablement à moitié dur avant même que Louis le réveille.

« -Très bien, très bien. Va me chercher une bouteille d'eau, alors, dit-il, dans une tentative de faire disparaître Louis afin de pouvoir ramper hors du lit pour que Louis ne remarque pas son petit problème.

-Tu penses que je suis stupide ? Tu vas te rendormir si je te laisse seul. Allez, Haz, viens. »

Avec un grognement, il roula et garda une main sur ses genoux pour être sûr que la couverture ne glisse pas. Louis ne détourna pas le regard, et regarda ostensiblement Harry. _J'ai essayé_, pensa Harry quand il poussa la couette sur le côté. Il attendit quelque chose, une plaisanterie, un commentaire effronté, mais il n'y eut rien. Harry leva les yeux et vit que les joues de Louis rougissaient. Louis détourna les yeux, mais il était évident qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur l'érection d'Harry. Ce dernier traversa allègrement la chambre et attint son panier à linge, attrapant le premier T-shirt qui s'y trouvait et un short ample.

Louis était étonnamment calme quand Harry tira sur ses chaussettes, et il disparut dans le couloir. Harry mit ses baskets et Louis revint quelques instants plus tard, le regardant d'un air un peu bouleversé. Harry haussa les épaules, une sensation douloureuse dans son estomac, et il attacha le nœud dans son short un peu trop serré.

« -Prêt, alors ? demanda-t-il. »

Louis lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées en une ligne mince. Quel que soit son problème, Harry espérait qu'il parviendrait à l'oublier quand ils courront. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à sa mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, pas après avoir été réveillé à l'aube.

« -Toi d'abord, je ne voudrais pas te ralentir. »

La plaisanterie d'Harry rencontra le silence et il secoua la tête quand Louis commença à courir dans les escaliers de l'immeuble pour rejoindre la route principale.

Il n'était pas vraiment tôt, mais tout était relativement calme. C'était agréable d'être en mesure de sortir de l'appartement et de faire des choses normales comme aller courir, et Harry était reconnaissant aux gens de les ignorer. Mais le calme disparut par la suite, parce que Louis était bavard et que se taire alors même qu'ils couraient lui était inimaginable. Il bredouillait, à bout de souffle, et dû s'arrêter au moins dix fois par manque d'oxygène.

« -Ok, je veux une pause, dit Harry, ralentissant pour marcher, ses mains sur les hanches. »

Louis ralentit aussi, bien qu'il ne se retourne pas, continuant de marcher. Harry tendit la main et attrapa son bras, le tirant pour qu'il s'arrête et lui fasse face.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, grincheux ? demanda Harry.

-Rien, répondit Louis en haussant les épaules, donnant des coups de pieds dans le sol. Je suis juste vraiment dedans, je suppose.

-Bien, dit Harry, dubitatif. Depuis quand tu aimes la course, Lou ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de Louis et le tira vers lui, le regardant d'un air confus quand Louis s'éloigna et se remit à courir.

« -Rien, vraiment. Viens, j'ai envie de faire une course avec toi. »

Harry accepta le défi, laissant Louis garder son avance afin de pouvoir regarder ses fesses jusqu'à la dernière minute. Ils arrivèrent à leur immeuble et la course débuta réellement dans l'escalier. Ils se bousculèrent, se frappant à l'aide de leurs coudes et pouffant de rire. Harry ralentit immédiatement lorsque Louis trébucha sur une marche dans sa hâte, puis le regretta quand Louis émit un rire maniaque et sprinta. Harry le suivit de près, ne ralentissant même pas pour contourner le coin juste avant leur appartement. Il se planta dans le dos de Louis et le poussa contre la porte, lui tirant un cri de surprise de sa bouche.

« -J'ai gagné ! cria Louis.

-Non, grogna Harry. Tu n'es pas encore à l'intérieur, donc tu n'as pas encore gagné. »

Louis rit, se tordant et donnant des coups de pieds quand Harry le saisit par la taille et le repoussa. Il ouvrit la porte et écarta les bras pour bloquer le passage à Louis. Ce dernier se jeta à travers l'ouverture, plongeant pratiquement sur le sol. Il donna un coup derrière les genoux d'Harry dans son geste, le faisant tomber sur lui.

« -Je gagne toujours, cria Louis triomphalement.

-Non, tu as triché, dit Harry. »

Et Louis rit et se tortilla sous Harry, criant sa victoire, levant les poings en l'air. Harry attrapa ses poignets, et les plaqua sur le sol, ne cessant de dire _non non non, tu n'as pas gagné _alors que Louis insistait _oui oui oui_. Un million de oui et il ne cessait de se tortiller, poussant contre sa force, et il riait, il riait. Harry l'embrassa juste pour le faire taire, ne supportant plus de l'entendre, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les dents de Louis. Louis ne cessa de rire jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lâche ses poignets et agrippe ses hanches à la place, ses doigts poussant son T-shirt trop serré pour atteindre ses côtes, ses pouces caressant doucement son ventre. Harry l'embrassa durement, rendant Louis silencieux et calme, l'embrassant en retour, puis il se recula.

Les yeux de Louis rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, ses lèvres entrouvertes, il respirait. Juste respirer et regarder.

« -J'ai gagné, dit Harry, poussant ses mains encore plus sous le T-shirt de Louis, ses doigts touchant sa cage thoracique.

-Vous pourriez au moins fermer la porte avant de baiser, entendit-il derrière lui. »

Zayn était là quand Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, Niall à côté de lui avec une sucette dans la bouche. Il secoua la tête et enjamba les deux garçons tandis que Zayn attendit qu'ils se lèvent et se remettent bien.

« -Tu es simplement jaloux de ne pas avoir Harry Styles au-dessus de toi, dit Louis en plaisantant, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Zayn. Ou est-ce moi que tu voudrais en-dessous de toi, Zayn, mon garçon ?

-Oh, Louis ! s'écria Zayn, sa voix s'élevant. »

Harry le regarda pourchasser Louis, regarda Louis s'échapper, regarda Zayn le laisser s'en tirer d'une manière qu'il serait incapable de faire. Si Louis était suffisamment proche pour être touché, Harry le toucherait. Regarder ne suffisait pas. Ca n'avait jamais suffi.

…...

Harry était honnêtement endormi quand Louis se faufila dans sa chambre la nuit, se glissant silencieusement sous la couette.

« -J'ai besoin d'un câlin, dit-il, ne donnant aucune autre explication. »

Harry enveloppa son corps de ses bras, reposant ses mains sur la peau douce du ventre de Louis.

….

Même si Harry s'y était presque attendu, rien ne changea jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau en tournée, sur la route et dans les airs cinq jours par semaine. C'était excitant et amusant, mais c'était aussi épuisant et ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de soutien supplémentaire. Ils étaient chanceux d'être tous ensemble, d'avoir des amis sur qui compter lorsque le moral était au plus bas.

Naturellement, Louis venait vers Harry le plus souvent, et vice versa. Ils comptaient beaucoup trop l'un sur l'autre, beaucoup plus qu'à l'époque, sans doute. Mais Harry n'était jamais en mesure de dire non à Louis, et il ne le voudrait pas de toute façon. Si Louis avait besoin de lui, besoin de quelque chose, besoin de rien, Harry faisait de son mieux pour le satisfaire. C'est juste que Louis ne faisait pas la même chose à son égard. Il pouvait dire non à Harry, il pouvait lui dire stop, il disait non à Harry quand il pensait qu'il était allé trop loin.

Le problème du bus de tournée était que les garçons n'avaient aucune intimité. Au début, tout allait bien, mais la fatigue et la tension rendaient les garçons irritables à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Harry devint tellement frustré, il ne pouvait à peine le supporter. C'était trop de voir Louis en permanence, chaque minute de chaque jour, sans répit, sachant que Louis l'arrêterait si les choses allaient trop loin. Harry voulait juste quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et entendre Liam au téléphone avec Danielle, voir Niall suspendu au-dessus de Zayn, était bien pire. Il voulait s'éloigner de Louis, peut-être avoir un peu de paix et de calme nécessaires, et en même temps, il voulait se glisser dans l'espace de Louis, toucher ses hanches et le rapprocher, plus près, trop près. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Louis pour effacer de sa tête ce désir d'être tout ce que Louis pense, et il voulait enlever tous les vêtements de Louis et lui crier que toutes ses imperfections était ce qu'il aimait le plus sur cette putain de planète.

C'était suffisant pour le rendre fou. Il était fatigué, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, ce battement d'énergie dans ses veines après avoir quitté la scène, même si ça faisait plusieurs heures que le concert était fini maintenant. Tout le monde dormait et lui était trop agité pour réussir à réfléchir correctement. D'un mouvement rageur, il repoussa du pied ses couvertures et ouvrit le rideau de sa couchette pour se jeter sur le canapé de la zone commune à la place.

Il était malheureux. Il voulait Louis, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de l'avoir plus que n'importe qui l'aurait. Il voulait appeler Louis sien, et la plupart du temps, il le faisait, mais ce n'était pas de la manière dont il avait besoin. Il le voulait et il en avait besoin, et son esprit n'était que sur Louis, l'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, d'être toujours le seul à être là pour lui quand il a besoin de quelqu'un. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas avoir tout ça.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Louis calmement, s'asseyant à côté de la hanche d'Harry.

Le canapé était trop étroit, aussi Louis était plus ou moins sur lui, et la main d'Harry commença à caresser son ventre nu.

« -Je ne peux pas dormir, marmonna-t-il, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Il savait que Louis viendrait, il savait que Louis savait qu'Harry avait mal, il le sentait dans ses os ou quoi que ce soit, cette chose vrombissait entre eux et leur permettait de savoir quand l'autre n'était pas bien. Et c'est le fait qu'ils le ressentaient tous les deux, ce lien, qui frustrait tellement Harry. Si Louis ressentait ça aussi, alors il devait ressentir ce qu'Harry ressentait. Alors, pourquoi était-ce toujours non ? Non non non.

« -Viens me faire un câlin, si ça te permet de dormir, dit Louis, caressant le poignet d'Harry avec son pouce. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait besoin d'une certaine distance à l'heure actuelle. C'était ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, ce garçon exaspérant sur ses genoux. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Louis, alors il voulait arrêter de le vouloir autant, le désirer.

« -Retourne au lit, Lou.

-Pas sans toi. »

Louis se pencha en arrière, de manière à être étendu au-dessus d'Harry. C'était inconfortable d'une manière que ça ne l'était pas. La hanche de Louis creusait douloureusement dans les côtes d'Harry.

« -Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi. »

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau, peiné.

« -Pourquoi tu dis ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tu dis oui, quand tu me dis non ?

-Quoi ? demanda Louis. »

Harry secoua la tête une dernière fois, poussant la hanche de Louis avec ses doigts.

« -Rien. Je suis juste fatigué. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un verre, ou quelque chose. Va au lit, j'arrive dans un moment. »

Louis ne bougea pas d'où il était, mais se décala un peu pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Sa peau était tellement chaude de sommeil sous les mains d'Harry, son dos brûlant comme le feu. Harry le serra incroyablement près et Louis se blottit dans son cou, soupirant.

« -Je vais dormir ici, d'accord ? dit-il. »

Comme toujours, Harry ne put dire non. Il permit simplement à leurs corps de mieux s'imbriquer sur le canapé, et glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture du pyjama de Louis. Il tenta d'arrêter de penser.

« -Je ne peux plus le faire, murmura-t-il. »

Il pensa que Louis ne l'avait pas entendu, et c'était très bien, il préférait que Louis ne lui dise que tout passerait.

Son souffle resta dans sa gorge quand il sentit des lèvres bouger contre son cou.

« -Je sais. »

Louis appuya un baiser contre la peau, doucement, et Harry ferma les yeux, tournant la tête pour embrasser la tempe de Louis.

« -Dors maintenant, dit Louis. Tour ira mieux demain matin. »

Harry en douta, mais il écouta de toute façon, faisant ce que Louis lui demandait. Comme d'habitude.

…

Rien ne fut différent le matin, à part le fait qu'Harry se sentait encore plus près du bord. Louis le regardait attentivement, agissant comme il le faisait habituellement, et ne parlant pas de leur nuit. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'impression de devoir commencer à repousser Louis, peut-être passer au-dessus de ce lien qu'ils avaient, mais au lieu de ça, il le serrait plus étroitement, s'accrochant à lui comme si Louis était une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils avaient un concert ce soir-là, et Harry luttait, comme il le faisait toujours, pour ne pas regarder Louis, si fier et si amoureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur lui, attiré comme un aimant. Tout était une telle précipitation, et quand il était sur scène, chantant leurs chansons, il oubliait pour un moment comment les choses étaient tendues.

Après, il se promit d'essayer de se séparer de Louis, au moins pour la nuit. Ils avaient cinq chambres réservées, comme toujours, même si quatre étaient tout le temps utilisées. Harry et Louis la partageaient à chaque fois.

Harry décida qu'il irait dans la chambre de Niall, et il fera semblant de s'y être endormi accidentellement. Niall était toujours content que quelqu'un partage sa chambre, donc il n'y avait pas de problème, et Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'empiéter sur le territoire de n'importe qui. Mais Niall ne vint pas ouvrir sa chambre, il sortit dans un bar avec Zayn et Liam, et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller dans sa chambre.

La douche de cet hôtel était agréable, immense et ouverte, le savon sentait bon, et Harry passa un temps fou sous l'eau, dans l'espoir que, si Louis l'attendait, il s'ennuierait et irait au bar avec les autres.

Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr. Louis était assis sur le bord du lit quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain, son portable dans une main et une bouteille d'alcool dans l'autre. Harry se sentit encore plus mal à la vue du portable, sachant à qui Louis envoyait probablement de textos. Louis leva les yeux de son portable et sourit à Harry, remuant la bouteille pour le tenter.

« -J'ai juste vraiment envie d'aller au lit, en fait, dit Harry.

-D'accord, répondit simplement Louis, n'essayant même pas d'argumenter. »

Il jeta son portable et la bouteille sur la table de chevet et enleva ses chaussures.

« -Tu devrais aller prendre un verre avec les garçons, suggéra Harry. »

Il pensa que c'était évident, ayant l'impression que c'était écrit sur son visage qu'il voulait être seul. Mais Louis choisit de l'ignorer, à moins qu'il ne soit vraiment très con.

« -Je suis vraiment fatigué, répondit Louis. »

Il regarda Harry alors qu'il retirait son T-shirt, et repoussa la couette.

Harry n'eut rien à ajouter, et fit simplement tomber la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille et se glissa dans le lit.

« -Hum, un câlin nu, j'aime ça, dit Louis ridiculement avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher. »

Il rebondit sur le matelas comme un gamin, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il s'arrêta net lorsque la main de Louis agrippa son menton, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre le coin de la bouche d'Harry, et il murmura.

« -Ne me repousse pas. »

Harry tourna la tête.

« -Je ne te repousse pas, marmonna-t-il.

-Si, tu le fais. Tu penses que je ne peux pas le sentir ? »

Harry soupira, et Louis appuya à nouveau ses lèvres sur lui, à moitié sur son menton, à moitié sur sa bouche, comme s'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait décider jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

« -Je ne peux plus supporter ça, Louis. Je suis fatigué de toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, gronda Harry. »

Louis secoua légèrement la tête, appuyant sa bouche près de celle d'Harry.

« -Je sais ce que je veux. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir l'avoir, je ne pense pas le mériter, vraiment.

-Tu es si… Tu es vraiment frustrant, dit Harry, tournant la tête pour échapper aux lèvres de Louis. Je veux que tu arrêtes d'être comme ça. Je déteste comment tu peux me faire sentir stupide. C'est comme une minute… »

Le coup de gueule d'Harry fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase par la bouche de Louis sur la sienne, l'embrassant durement et exigemment. Il se rapprocha de lui, glissant au-dessus d'Harry sous les couvertures, et Harry se détourna, rentrant son menton contre sa poitrine.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que je veux, répondit simplement Louis, basculant la tête d'Harry pour continuer à l'embrasser. »

Harry le repoussa, le faisant basculer durement sur le dos, ignorant les _Harry Harry Harry_ mécontents qui sortait de la bouche de Louis, puis il ignora encore le calme, heureux _oui_ contre son oreille quand Harry roula au-dessus de lui. Il se releva suffisamment pour allumer la lumière, et faillit tomber du lit, uniquement retenu par la main de Louis dans le bas de son dos.

Avec la luminosité, Harry regarda Louis, et trouva une expression libre sur le visage de Louis.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Rien, dit Louis, haussant les épaules. Tout. »

Harry geignit à la non-réponse.

« -Lou…

-Je pensais que tu étais d'accord avec la façon dont les choses étaient, mais tout était devenu beaucoup plus compliqué. Je suppose que je ne voulais pas voir l'effet que ça te faisait, mais je te jure, Haz, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes stupide ou quoi que ce soit. »

Harry cligna des yeux, confus, et Louis écarta ses jambes, le laissant glisser entre elles, avant qu'il ne prenne en coupe la mâchoire d'Harry, penchant sa tête en arrière.

« -Hé, regarde-moi, chuchota Louis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Harry. »

Il ne comprenait pas, ne commençait même pas à comprendre. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais parlé de tout cela, et pourquoi Louis avait soudainement décidé de changer d'avis était un mystère pour Harry. Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Louis le regarda dans les yeux et dit.

« -Parce que je le veux. Si tu ne le veux pas, c'est très bien, mais je suis fatigué de faire semblant.

-C'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait d'autre ? »

La façon dont il l'avait dit, de manière directe et sincère, fit Harry se sentir comme s'il avait été aveugle tout ce temps pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, pour ne pas réaliser. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et il déglutit difficilement quand Louis le tira contre son corps pour l'étreindre.

« -Oh, mon dieu, Hazza. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, dit-il, ses paumes apaisantes sur le dos d'Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête, mais Louis lui fit se taire, continuant à caresser son dos.

« -Je n'ai jamais voulu… Je détestais avoir à dire non, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

Et tout ce qu'Harry pouvait penser était _pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi maintenant, qu'est-ce qui a changé, qu'est-ce qui a changé_, mais il éloigna ses pensées, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cela importe. Si Louis disait oui maintenant, alors peut-être que cela devrait être tout ce qui compte.

« -Je suis désolé, dit une nouvelle fois Louis. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry secoua plus fermement la tête, se tirant de l'emprise de Louis pour rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux.

Les mains de Louis ne bougèrent pas, reposant sur les côtes d'Harry, alors qu'ils se regardaient simplement l'un et l'autre, comme si tous les sentiments passaient par leurs yeux. D'une certaine manière, c'est ce qui se passait. C'était étrange pour Harry de penser qu'il cherchait dans les yeux de Louis quelque chose qui avait changé maintenant, il pouvait le voir, et quand les doigts de Louis serrèrent sa peau, il ne se posa pas de question, car il était certain qu'à cet instant, Louis ne le repousserait pas.

Harry céda à la pression des mains de Louis et l'embrassa. Et _Dieu_, c'était juste… _Dieu_. Ce n'était pas comme les autres baisers, il n'était pas comme ceux d'avant, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau. Sans aucun doute, c'était plus que n'importe quel autre baiser.

Harry regretta quand il se recula, à la façon dont Louis tenta de la suivre, les gardant ensemble, puis le sifflement qu'il fit quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait le faire. Il devait dire quelque chose, parce qu'il avait peur, et s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait trop tard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il apprenait que c'était un malentendu et que Louis devait l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à la façon dont il devrait affronter Louis si ce dernier avait changé d'avis.

« -Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda Louis.

-Parce que je dois le faire, commença Harry, butant sur les mots. J'ai besoin de savoir, on peut… Est-ce qu'on est en train de le faire ? »

Louis n'hésita, et hocha juste la tête, ses mains serrées sur les hanches d'Harry.

« -Oui, dit-il. Oui, Haz, on est en train de le faire. »

Harry se jeta sur lui, le poussant contre les oreillers avec un baiser dur, puis se recula pour reprendre son souffle, éloignant ce désir urgent. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter, il ne voulait pas être frénétique, mais il pensait qu'il le méritait après tout ce temps. Mais ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait le faire.

Il roula sur le côté, apportant Louis avec lui, et commença à l'embrasser à nouveau comme ça, en face à face, sur un pied d'égalité. Louis sourit dans le baiser et enroula son bras autour du dos d'Harry, le tirant plus près, tandis que son autre main passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, jouant avec les boucles humides d'Harry. Harry poussa la ceinture du jogging de Louis, et l'aida à le retirer. Même s'ils riaient bêtement, leurs bouches restant pressées l'une contre l'autre, et Louis devenait frustré si Harry essayait de se reculer.

C'était tellement facile de s'embrasser comme ça, juste leurs bouches se déplaçant ensemble et se touchant lentement, Harry mémorisait des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais caressé du bout des doigts. Pas d'attentes et pas d'empressements. Le lendemain était un day-off et ils n'avaient rien à faire, si ce n'est rattraper leur sommeil. Il pouvait embrasser Louis à jamais.

Si Harry n'avait pas pu sentir que Louis était dans le même état que lui, il aurait été gêné de la rapidité à laquelle il devenait dur rien qu'en l'embrassant. Mais avec Louis contre lui, la pression chaude de son sexe contre la hanche d'Harry, il était content. Ils l'étaient tous les deux, parfaitement heureux de ne rien faire de plus que s'embrasser stupidement, les hanches s'avançant pour les plus nues des frictions.

Harry embrassa Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, sa bouche irritée et les poumons essoufflés. Sans la connexion de leurs lèvres, Harry se sentit agité, ayant besoin de plus de contacts. Il poussa Louis sur le dos, et se mit à genoux au-dessus de lui. La couverture tomba de ses épaules, et ils eurent tous les deux le souffle coupé quand Harry enveloppa sa main autour du sexe de Louis.

Les doigts de Louis appuyèrent contre la cuisse d'Harry, sa prise se resserrant quand Harry ne fit rien de plus que de simplement tenir Louis dans sa main, apprenant sa forme et sentant le battement de nécessité qui pulsait sous sa peau.

« -Harry, s'il te plait, tu dois… »

Harry le coupa par un mouvement, vers le bas, tirant le prépuce sous ses doigts. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire débordait, glissant sur le doigt d'Harry, et il l'étala, le diffusant autour du gland. Harry sourit quand Louis soupira d'exaltation, ses hanches s'appuyant inutilement contre le poids qu'Harry exerçait sur lui.

« -Tu es un allumeur, l'accusa Louis, tendant la main pour caresser le sexe d'Harry. »

Harry la frappa sur le côté, et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement alors qu'il jouait un peu plus, ravi à chaque fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose qui faisait se contracter Louis.

Il promena sa main libre sur Louis tandis que l'autre continuait de le masturber lentement, mémorisant toujours ses réactions pour leurs futures expériences. Il pouvait déjà le dire, Louis n'aimait pas la lenteur, mais Harry n'avait aucune intention d'accélérer quoi que ce soit, pas encore. Sa main caressa le torse de Louis, des quelques poils sur sa peau à ses tétons durs, et puis plus bas, vers la chair tendre de son ventre.

Harry ne put résister plus longtemps et avança ses hanches, alignant son sexe à celui de Louis avant d'ajuster sa main autour d'eux. Il reprit ses mouvements tout aussi lents, et sa main libre retraça la hanche de Louis. Il serra la peau, son pouce appuyant contre la peau de Louis. Harry inclina son bassin, sa main s'accélérant, et Louis apporta la sienne, ses doigts s'emmêlant avec ceux d'Harry autour de leurs sexes.

Tout fut étonnement rapide à partir de là. Harry ne voulait pas que ça arrive, et il pensait que Louis serait le premier dans le point de non-retour, mais en s'appuyant sur Louis, leurs mains travaillant pour les conduire à l'orgasme, sa main serrant doucement la hanche de Louis, Harry ne put se retenir. Il vint sur leurs doigts enlacés, gémissant à la vue de son sperme blanc sur le ventre bronzé de Louis.

Louis suivit rapidement, et Harry se battit pour continuer de les masturber à travers leur orgasme, gémissant à la main de Louis tenant toujours fermement son sexe hypersensible.

Harry s'effondra sur le matelas à côté de Louis, gardant une jambe sur celle de Louis. Il était difficile de retrouver son souffle, mais il ne pouvait cesser d'embrasser Louis, son visage et ses cheveux et son cou. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Louis contre ses lèvres quand ce dernier tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient juste l'un contre l'autre, respirant, et Harry faisait des dessins sans but avec ses doigts, à travers le désordre sur le ventre de Louis, le pinçant jusqu'à ce que Louis frappe avec force sa main et lui dise d'arrêter.

Souriant, Harry glissa plus bas, laissant un baiser humide sur l'épaule de Louis quand il se déplaça le long du lit. Il planta ses mains sur les hanches de Louis quand il commença à se tortiller, donnant à Harry un regard interrogateur qui frôlait la menace.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux, feignant l'ennui, quand Harry ne put voir la façon dont les yeux de Louis suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. »

Sans donner une réponse verbale, Harry se pencha et lèche la longueur du ventre de Louis. Ce dernier était franchement choqué, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche légèrement béante. C'était salé et amer, Harry pouvait enfin déterminer le goût du sperme, et ça ne le dégoutait pas, au contraire, il trouvait ça excitant.

Il appuya ses doigts sur les hanches de Louis plus profondément, léchant et suçant la peau juste à côté du nombril. Il tira un peu de peau dans sa bouche et la mordit, et Louis siffla, poussant sa tête.

« -Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry se pencha pour faire une morsure d'amour près de la hanche de Louis. Ses hanches se saccadèrent et Harry dut le maintenir serré, riant que Louis le maudit bruyamment.

« -J'adore ton ventre, marmonna Harry en laissant une dernière marque, et Louis saisit une poignée de ses cheveux pour incliner sa tête en arrière.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, dit Louis, mais sa voix était pleine d'amour. »

Harry sourit et pinça sa peau douce tendrement, et Louis fit une mine renfrognée.

« -Tu peux arrêter maintenant, Harry.

-Non, soupira Harry, frottant son visage contre le ventre de Louis. Je dors ici. »

Il mordit la peau à nouveau, et les hanches de Louis s'avancèrent cette fois-ci.

« -Tu peux aller plus bas, suggéra Louis. »

Harry sourit salement, léchant le creux du nombril de Louis et il demanda.

« -Comme ça ?

-Idiot. »

Ce fut tout ce que dit Louis, glissant ses doigts dans les boucles d'Harry et fermant les yeux. Harry se blottit contre lui. Il ira plus bas plus tard, mais pour le moment, il se contenta de rester là où il était.


End file.
